Re:CREATORS: Glitch
by Writing Demon Yuu
Summary: Several years after the defeat of Altair, things start to pick up once again as new fictional characters are mysteriously transported to the world of the gods by someone who appears exactly like Altair? What is going on? Who will come? How will it be stopped? (SYOC Open)


**Chapter 1: And So It Begins...**

"Why does this always happen to me?!" the young boy asked, as he ducked through some support beams and ran down the street. Smashing through everything behind him was a large beast, a large monster, a minotaur.

But if that was not enough, for some reason...there was someone else attacking him.

And this caught the viewer, a boy named Takeru Takumi, off guard. He had seen this episode before, it was part of his favorite series that got repeated rewards for character development. And yet, for some reason, things were not playing out differently. The main character, Yuta, was finally supposed to run into an ambush by his twin sister and antagonist, Yuri. And yet...

Another woman had shown up, with white hair and red eyes, and seemed to be controlling swords. Her hair was long, and she wore a military uniform...

Yuta threw a few grenades up into the air at her, but she intercepted them. However, colored powder emerged from them, blinding her view as he fled. He ran off and headed towards the market. And that was when...

"Stop getting in the way of my plan, you damned mop hair!" the antagonist, Yuri, shouted as she drew a sword and unleashed a powerful magic slash. "And you, Yuta! Stop running away and help!"

"Yu-yuri?! Where have you been?!"

"Now is not the time for this, you damned idiot!"

Takeru could barely understand what was going on. He tried tapping the screen of his tablet, but then suddenly, it was almost as if that action caused some sort of connection...as at the same time as Yuta cast a wind spell, a huge torrent of wind released from his tablet and a weird digital like effect happened. At the same time, he suddenly heard a loud noise outside, and so he quickly ran downstairs, put on his shoes and jacket, and headed outside to check...and that was when he saw Yuta and that girl in the military uniform right there, in reality, outside of his house. Her cold, red eyes stared at him, and then Yuta.

"Dual Barrier: Reinforce!" Yuta cast as he ran in front of the boy. "Triple Cast: Inferno Fury/Ice Javelin/Electric Eel!"

Using one of Yuta's abilities that he had gained through a lot of hard work during his childhood, the small boy who appeared around twelve years old was able to deflect the attacks from the military uniform sword princess. That said, his barrier had a lot of cracks in it and likely would not take much more of a beating.

"Wh-wh-what is going on?!"

"We need to move, now!"

"R-right...but how?!"

Takeru didn't have a driver's liscence, his parents were away on a business trip, and no neighbors came out to ask...either somehow they had not noticed, or they were out, or hiding themselves.

"I don't know! I just got here!"

He looked around, but then he realized something.

"Those things are roads! For all forms of land vehicles!"

"Oh...well in that case..." Yuta said, taking out what appeared to be a metal grenade glowing with magic power. He pressed a button and then threw it over, and what appeared to be some form of motorcycle appeared. He jumped onto the driver's seat, and pulled a lever which caused it to glow with magic power and zoom forward. "Oh wow, these roads are really great! By the way, where is this? This doesn't look like the Kingdom of Ryandrin's architecture or technology. Nor does it look like the Regis Empire's for that matter, and definently not the Forest Cities of the Elves".

"Haha...about that, its a really long story, and I dont even understand most of it right now to be honest".

"Well, this is still easier to deal with then Cherry!" he said as he took out a gun that was glowing with magical power, and fired off rounds that then went to seek out and annihilate the sword princess, who was flying behind them firing swords at them. Yuta was able to dodge, but he was not the best driver. Still better then a lot of drivers Takeru had seen though, and Yuta was only twelve.

Still though, to think one of the main characters from the hit anime series that originated as a manga, Archon's Academy of Magic, was here. Yuta, the boy who had been blessed with eternal youth after an incident two years ago that separated him and his twin sister. His sister however ended up suffering through a lot, and due to a magical infection she got from the incident, caused her to turn evil. However, while unable to kill her brother directly, she repeatedly caused him trouble, often putting him in embarrassing situations with girls, often older, but also causing him to go through a number of misunderstandings, assassination attempts from organizations she wronged, and so on. She would often disguise herself as him to cause trouble. He ended up making some friends that helped him though, such as a young assassin boy named Elias, a young elf boy named Chyrum, and the primary, and considered by fans to be his true love interest, a female knight named Serral.

It was a very popular action/adventure/fantasy/comedy story, which was praised for taking a more unique way of doing things then a lot of others had lately, as well as for its comedic but also serious and detailed storyline.

And now, this Yuta was right in front of him.

"Its okay! We have not lost yet!"

"Right!"

However, at that moment, the sword princess dropped down in front of them, causing their motorcycle to flip over. Magic activated in that instant to help align it so it would not crash, but they did skid and were certainly stopped.

And without saying any words, she aimed her swords, and fired at them...

"...and what sort of lower insect are you all, to ignore greeting my master. Truly you must have the observational capacity of a blind roach, as well as its intelligence" a woman spoke up as the swords were knocked aside. Meanwhile, a stunningly beautiful girl dropped down from above, with two mechanical arms, or something like that anyways, with Scythes attached, carrying a shorter boy who was holding headphones.

"Ryuzu" the boy said, addressing the woman. "That person right there is the one who brought us to this world without our permission, and separated us from Anchor-chan!"

"I see, so it is the dead meat who thoroughly moved us without our permission, Master Naota".

Takeru could not believe what he saw seeing. Two of the main characters from Clockwork Planet were also here!

And yet, that person suddenly took out what appeared to be a rifle and used her sword to make music from it, which caused a shockwave to come at them all.

"Triple Reinforced, Layered Shield. Index of the Alexandria, Royal Invocation: Summerset Winds!"

Yuta countered with a spell, attempting to nullify the shockwaves. Ryuzu then tried to go in for the kill, however...the sword princess seemed to have anticipated their actions, and had her swords move to intercept Ryuzu...

And then, a missile came flying over and hit her.

"To think, I would have to do this once again" a girl in a mage's outfit said, looking rather stoic and calm. "And you...just what are you...you cant be Altair..."

Suddenly, the one known as Altair flew up, looking at the group, before escaping. Seeing this situation, she sighed.

"Definently not Altair...anyways, I suppose I will take up the task of explaining the situation, if you will all follow me".

And so, that was the day that many people's lives would end up changed by a new and unpredictable crisis.

* * *

Meanwhile, off in the distance...

"All...all of my secrets are in here...including that time I turned myself into a boy to spy on Yuta, where we ended up sharing a hot springs bath, and ended up due to a lack of room sleeping in the same bed together" Yuri said, annoyed and irritated. The manga she had found in a bookstore, which she was currently reading through despite it being midnight as the owner was currently turned into a tree, was about her and Yuta. The battle of the Sephalis, the details of her plan, her inner thoughts and heart, all here on display.

It was almost as embarrassing as the scene where she and Yuta kissed by accident while she was disguised as another girl, and he found it weirdly familiar! And that scene was probably in another one of these!

However, she also saw written the dark things that happened to her, which filled her with rage.

"...so then...these people...these gods...just arbitrarily decided that I would suffer?" she said, having clearly snapped. "I will **END** them".

* * *

Welcome to an SYOC idea I had that I decided to make! That is right, its Re:CREATORS based, and both OC animes and actually created animes are allowed to be created for this! However, there are a few that are off limits:

Dragonball

One Punch Man

Anything that doesn't feature some sort of superpower, fighting ability, or some form of action or combat.

That said, you can also create your own Anime concepts, and then create a character you think would become centralized or popular from that!

To illustrate this, I brought in Naota and Ryuzu from Clockwork Planet, an anime/manga/Web Novel that already exists, and also created Yuta, from an original series concept idea I had.

Anyways, with that all done, here is the character sheet:

Name:

Nicknames:

Age: (Appearance/Actual)

Gender: (Male, Female, Male Robot, Female Robot, ect)

Origins:

Origin Story: (What did they go through? Where did they came from? What story are they from? At what point in their history are they coming from?)

Powers/Abilities:

Skills:

Personality Traits:

Tropes: (What tropes do they fall into? Needs at least two, but more is fine so long as its not overboard. Examples would include Never Wears Shoes, or Hyperspace Mallet, but you can also use variations of them, like Small Girl Big Gun into Small Boy Big Gun. This question is partly for depth thinking, partly because on the off chance I dont know the character/anime you might be basing it off of, it will give me more information on the character)

Gear:

Outfits:

Reaction to appearing in the world of the gods (real world):

Reaction to modern cooking:

Opinion of other Characters introduced/known so far:

Other:


End file.
